Captain America
}}Captain Steven "Steve" Grant Rogers is a World War II veteran and is known as the world's first superhero. Born in Brooklyn, New York City, the young Rogers suffered from numerous health problems, and upon America's entry into the Second World War, was rejected from military service despite several attempts to enlist. Determined to serve, he ultimately volunteered for the top-secret Super Soldier program, and the frail Rogers was enhanced to the peak of human perfection. He soon joined the war effort as a mascot, given the moniker of Captain America, and later joined the war in a combat role after he single-handedly liberated captured Allied POWs. From 1943 to 1945, Rogers attacked multiple HYDRA quarters with his team, the Howling Commandos, in an attempt to capture HYDRA's leader, the Red Skull, and recover the Tesseract. His famous World War II exploits made him a living legend, and during this time he formed a relationship with SSR agent Peggy Carter. Despite losing his best friend and teammate, Bucky Barnes, during a mission, Rogers carried on to help the Allies win the war, but crashed into the Arctic during his final mission. His close friend Howard Stark spent time looking for his body, to no avail, although Stark managed to locate the Tesseract in the Arctic waters. Rogers spent nearly 70 years encased in ice and trapped in suspended animation, before he was found by S.H.I.E.L.D. in the early 21st century. Awake once more, Rogers found himself alone in a modern world that he hardly recognized, and devoted his time training in a gym. After an Asgardian named Loki stole the Tesseract from S.H.I.E.L.D. and declared war on humanity, director Nick Fury, enlisted Rogers' help in retrieving HYDRA's weapon and foiling Loki's plans. Teaming up with a group of individuals, along with Howard Stark's son Tony, who was a superhero operating under the name Iron Man, Rogers joined the team dubbed as the Avengers and played a pivotal role in the Battle of New York, preventing the Chitauri Invasion of Earth, apprehending Loki, and reacquiring the Tesseract. Fighting for the safety of innocent lives helped Rogers find his place in the new world, prompting him to join S.H.I.E.L.D. in order to maintain peace. However, after serving and completing multiple missions, Rogers discovered that HYDRA, whom he thought had dissolved in 1945, had existed in secret as a parasite within S.H.I.E.L.D., and that they were planning to use S.H.I.E.L.D.'s new Project Insight to launch a new world order. Additionally, Rogers' best friend Bucky Barnes was revealed to still be alive, now operating as a brainwashed assassin for HYDRA under the designation Winter Soldier. Along with fellow Avenger Black Widow, Rogers teamed up with agent Maria Hill and new friend Sam Wilson, and helped bring an end to the HYDRA Uprising. With the immediate threat of HYDRA quelled, Rogers and Wilson embarked on a personal quest to locate Barnes. In the midst of his search, the Avengers were mobilized once more to eliminate the remnants of HYDRA, prompting Rogers to abandon his quest rejoin his former teammates. After securing their victory, Rogers was thrown into another situation when Ultron, a peacekeeping artificial intelligent program designed by Stark and Bruce Banner, decided to eliminate h umanity. After defeating Ultron during the Battle of Sokovia, most of the Avengers disbanded, while Rogers stayed on as its leader to guide the second incarnation of the team. In response to the massive loss of life that occurred during these battles, Rogers was ordered by Thaddeus Ross to sign the Sokovia Accords, which would restrict the Avengers from being heavily involved while forcing them to be supervised by a governing body should they be asked to act. Rogers, unable to trust the government after the HYDRA Uprising, refused to sign, which pit him against Stark, who believed they needed regulatory oversight. When childhood friend Barnes was suspected of being the mastermind behind a bombing, which resulted in multiple deaths including Wakanda's leader, Rogers directly disobeyed his orders to protect Barnes. This action sparked the Avengers Civil War, prompting the Avengers to split into two factions, one led by Rogers and the other by Stark. After a clash, Stark reconciliated with Rogers and Barnes. However, the truce was short-lived after Stark discovered that Barnes, under HYDRA's orders, assassinated his parents. Filled with rage, Stark attempted to kill Barnes, and was forced to fight Rogers as well, who intended to protect his friend. In the ensuing battle, Stark blasted Barnes' metal arm off while Rogers disabled Stark's armor, later leaving his shield and identity as Captain America behind after being bitterly mocked by Stark for not being deserving of it as he kept the truth of the latter's parents' deaths from him. Rogers then freed his loyal teammates from the Raft prison and fled to Wakanda with Barnes, where the pair were granted asylum by its new leader, T'Challa. Due to his status as a war criminal, Rogers remained in Wakanda as a fugitive while Barnes was placed under cryosleep. Trivia * Captain America originally appeared in the alternate opening of ''Marvel's The Incredible Hulk ''as he was being shown in a glacier after Hulk smashes it. * Chris Evans also portrayed the Human Torch in the original Fantastic Four film series. Category:Super Heroes Category:Rogers Family Category:Characters Category:Avengers